So far, a metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistor is one of the most common semiconductor devices. The MOS transistor is suitable for producing an integrated circuit with a high integration density.
As known, a lateral diffusion metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) device is fabricated as a high voltage component in an integrated circuit. Generally, the high voltage component is designed to withstand a high breakdown voltage and operate at a low source-drain on-state resistance (Rdson). However, since the high breakdown voltage needs a large-sized high voltage component, the source-drain on-state resistance (Rdson) will be increased.